Super Mario 64
Super Mario 64 is a Nintendo 64 game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps. It was played by Arin and Danny again in 2017 as part of the "Green Demon Challenge". Episodes # Pachinko Town # Inside Mario # Chucking Snowballs # Speedrunning # Hustlin' # Crazies Be Crazy # Stakes are Low # Blowin' It # Eye See You! # Something, Something, Baby # Locked and Loaded # Just The Coolest # So Damp # Don't Sass Me # Infinity Fun Times # Metal Mondays # Been There, Done That # Boppity Boopy # Can't Touch This # Flingin' Fools # Hard to Watch # Nervous Breakdown # Shredding Shell # Still Shreddin' # Plucking Piranha Flowers # Jumping the Gun # G-Rumpin' # Tummy Probs # Land of Confusion # Silver Dollar Pancakes # Fight or Flight # The Show Stopper # Back to the Future # Getting A Head # Pinheads and Bozos # Koalaity Assurance # Elementary School # Cluster Coinage! # Head Fungus # Splooging # Dancing with the Devil # Crikey! # Shot in the Dark # Nightmares Afoot! # Extra! Extra! # Scissor Locked # Aliens Dude # Poor Choices # Belly Flop Mountain # Trail of Tears # So Juicy Sweet! # Rinse and Repeat # Always Weird # Keeping Cool # Smart Plumbing # Suffering # Back Again # First Time for Everything # Bad Beans # The Bright Side # Pretty Fly # Finale Green Demon Challenge # Running For Their Lives # Harnessing the Power # Third Times the Charm? # Ya Think He Can Do It? # Crushed Spirits Playthrough Arin plays the game for the first time in years, and Danny sees what the game is like for the first time. After many episodes, Arin starts to get angry with the game's slippery controls and dated visuals. Danny is enamored just watching the game with the knowledge that it was one of the first 3D plaformers ever made. He frequently brings up how this must've been a new experience for gamers in the mid-90s who were used to 2D games. At one point, Arin vowed to get every star in the game, including the 100 coin stars. This has led to some episodes where no progress is made as Arin completes an objective (or at least comes close in the case of 100 coin stars) but somehow dies, causing him to lose all his progress for the level. At 55 episodes in, Arin abandons this goal due to a newly developed hatred for the game, and intends to fight Bowser to finish the game with less than 100 of the 120 stars in the game. However, after he accidentally finds Rainbow Ride, he loses all motivation to play the game for the time being and puts it down temporarily to allow Danny to go back to Punch-Out!!. After a short break from the game, Arin returns to the game, and attempts to keep the angry rants at the game to a minimum, even when he screws up. After getting the main stars from every level, Danny encourages Arin to go forward and do the final Bowser fight, which he agrees to. He beats the game with 103 stars total. Game Information Super Mario 64 (Japanese:スーパーマリオ64Hepburn: Sūpā Mario Rokujūyon?) is a 1996 platform game, published by Nintendo and developed by its EAD division, for the Nintendo 64. Along with''Pilotwings 64'', it was one of the launch titles for the console. It was released in Japan on June 23, 1996, and later in North America, Europe, and Australia. More than eleven million copies of Super Mario 64 have been sold. An enhanced remake called''Super Mario 64 DS'' was released for the Nintendo DS in 2004. In the game, Mario explores Princess Peach's castle and must rescue her from Bowser. As one of the earliest three-dimensional (3D) platform games, Super Mario 64 is based on open world playability, degrees of freedom through all three axes in space, and relatively large areas which are composed primarily of true 3D polygons as opposed to two-dimensional (2D) sprites. The game established a new archetype for the 3D genre, much as Super Mario Bros. did for 2D sidescrolling platformers. In the evolution from two dimensions to three, Super Mario 64 places an emphasis on exploration within vast worlds that require the player to complete multiple diverse missions, in addition to the occasional linear obstacle courses as in traditional platform games. While doing so, it still preserves many gameplay elements and characters of earlier Mario games. The game has left a lasting impression on 3D game design and is particularly notable for its use of a dynamic camera system and the implementation of its 360-degree analog control. The title is acclaimed by many critics and fans as one of the greatest and most revolutionary video games of all time. Trivia * This game had the longest running Mario game playthrough on the channel with 62 episodes, beating the previous Mario game of Super Mario 3D World (only ending with 59 episodes). It was later surpassed by Super Mario Galaxy followed by Super Mario Maker. * This is one of the few games to reach over 50 episodes on the channel. ** It has the fourth-highest episode count of any completed series on the channel, only behind The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD, Bloodborne, and Pokemon: FireRed Version. External links * Category:Mario Games Category:N64 Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Completed Games Category:Long-Running